This is an application to investigate glucose effects on memory in rodents. Using injections directly into the medial septum, amygdala and hippocampus, the first set of experiments determines which drug effects on learning and memory are sensitive to additional direct brain injections of glucose. Using intraseptal drug injections and microdialysis/HPLC measures of acetylcholine release in the hippocampal formation, the second set of experiments determines whether, regardless of the primary target of glucose actions, an output which predicts drug effects on learning and memory is release of acetylcholine. A third set of experiments employs determines whether 2-deoxyglucose uptake in the amygdala is depressed by intra-amygdala injections of morphine, muscimol, scopolamine, propranolol or AP5 and restored only in the first two instances (paralleling known and predicted behavioral results) by additional treatment with glucose. A fourth set of experiments determines whether, like glucose and glucose metabolites can attenuate memory impairments after intraseptal morphine injections. These findings provide initial evidence regarding the contribution of glucose metabolism to glucose effects on learning and memory.